Vampyric Addiction
by Vampire of Romance
Summary: The characters are all 16 except Sheen he’s 18, and in 11th grade. Everybody changed in different ways. JC and SL, Carl single. All is great for the group until a creature of darkness seeks a key to his loneliness My chapters after the 1st are readable
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters, except the ones I made up.

Please Read and Review; Also help with Grammar and spelling would be appreciated.

Summary: The characters are all 16 except Sheen he's 17, and in 11th grade, just the beginning of the school year. Everybody changed in different ways (You'll see how, as it goes along) Jimmy and Cindy are going out, and so are Sheen and Libby, Carl is still single. All is well until a creature from the darkness, comes looking for a key to his loneliness.

Vampyric Addiction

The cold winds blew through the city of Retroville, it was the end of September, school was underway and the suburb towns were now feeling the chill of the morning's breath. Aaaahh, Jimmy Neutron yawned as his alarm clock rocket was blasting off. He reached over groaning, muttering, abort mission, abort mission. Once the alarm was off, he rubbed his eyes trying to stay in reality. Well got to get up, he said to himself. The 6ft now muscular boy walked to his bathroom to prepare for the day ahead. His new found size was a big help for him in football. He turned out to be a good athlete. He was good at the game; he played on the line because of his strength and quickness, defense being his favorite. He got his shower, brushed his teeth, put on some Axe deodorant stick and spray, and brushed his hair. He now had a long messy kind of hair style, but it wasn't that ice-cream dip anymore. After he was through he went to his closet to grab some clothes. He grabbed a pair of worn out jeans (that just his style) and a black shirt with the name of his favorite band, Korn. He looked around and found his sneakers with shoe-bot. Then pulled out the dog tags he made so to show them off. He had two, one with his symbol on it and the other with "J+C" on it. He took a quick look at that one and smiled, remembering Cindy and him made that one, and how they went in his hover car to see the band Linkin Park. They had a lot of fun that day. Just then the bus drove by and Jimmy cursed because he still only had his permit, not his license because his driving was too "dangerous" and "reckless"

On the other side of the street, at about the time Jimmy woke up Cindy Vortex was also preparing for her day. She awoke and got in the shower; she then got out and brushed her teeth. She put on some girl's brand deodorant, (I don't know any girls brands names) and started combing her long golden hair. Her hair was beautiful one of her best physical features many people say. She had let her hair grow a little longer since her grade school days. It was almost all the way down her back, not too long, but not too short either. It was just the way she liked it. It was sometimes bothersome, because her hair came out in knots after the shower, so combing it sucked, but she liked her hair too much to care. Cindy went to her closet in her pink bathrobe, to pick out some clothes for the day. She opened her closet and looked at all the different colors, and symbols. She had pink, green, orange, white, and a little black. She looked through everything and decided on a black "Pirates of the Caribbean" short sleeve shirt. (A girl short sleeve) She put on a pair of dark lime green kaki pants (the same type of pants she wear's on the show, but green, instead of brown) She had finished her brushing and drying by the time she got dressed, so she went over to put her make-up on. Cindy never put too much on because she thought it would make her look like a slut. Cindy also had a natural beauty, which excelled without the need for make-up. A little thing here and their and she was done. Cynthia! Come downstairs and hurry up and eat something before, your ride gets here, called Cindy's mom. Be right down, Cindy called back. With that Cindy grabbed her math, and history textbooks, took a quick glance in the mirror to double check if she looked alright, and was downstairs. Morning mom, Cindy said to her mom, giving her a peck on the cheek. Morning sweetie, here have some waffles. Thank-you mom, said Cindy. Where's dad? He had to leave for work early today for some business meeting he had to get ready early for, said Cindy's mom. He said to tell you he love's you and have a good day, and the same coming from me dear, said Cindy's mom. Cindy finished her last bite of waffle, when a car horn honked. Oh sh--, crap, Cindy said catching herself before she said a curse in front of her mother. Her mom only remotely looked over shoulder though taking no head to it. Libby's here got to go mom. Bye Cindy, have a good day. Oh and do you have a ride to karate dear? Ya mom Libby is taking me, bye see you later. Cindy put her pink shoes on real quick, grabbed her books, and her necklace she forgot to put on. She walked out the door, and got into the car with Libby.

Hey Cin, how are ya girl? Libby asked. Oh fine, how about you? Cindy repeated the question. Good, but tired, can you believe Mrs. Scott gave us only two messily days to do that three page report. On people who nobody has even heard of before! Libby went on saying this. I know it was hectic, it's like she thought we had no other homework to do, for other classes. Plus just the large size of the assignment and small length of time to do it weren't hard enough, Cindy stated. Teachers, what are going to do? Libby said after Cindy was done. Yaw, I guess so. Cindy started putting on her necklace of the puzzle heart. One piece of it had a "C" on it; the other piece had a "J" on it. She remembered when Jimmy gave it to her; it was right before they went to see Linkin Park live. She smiled because of how fun that night was. Girl you look awesome today, Libby commented. Thanks you look real good too, Cindy said looking at Libby. Libby also let her hair grow a little longer. She got rid of the corn rows and made it straight smooth. She actually had very lovely hair. Libby was wearing a red shirt with the words, "support local artists." She wore tight but not to tight jeans that were just the right fit for her. She had gotten a little taller in the years; she was still taller than Cindy. Her music talent has increased with all the work she put in it. In the last couple years she found out she was quite talented at designing, like house designs and stuff. She figured it would be a good fall back on type of career if her music career didn't go well. Then the radio started playing "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. Oh turn it up I love this song, Cindy said. Who doesn't love this song, Libby asked. The girls sang along the rest of the way to Retroville High School.

Jimmy had rushed all the way to school, to make it on time. Cool a new record, Jimmy said with a laugh. He walked up to his locker, and his two best friends Carl, and Sheen came up behind him. Carl in a shirt that said "Dungeons Master" on it, and a pair of nerdy dress pants. He still wore glasses, but they were smaller and more in style. His hair was still in that ridiculous style, he said he liked it. He wasn't so fat anymore, still kind of buggy though. His size helped him in football. (Yes football) He was pretty good especially considering its Carl. He even started left tackle on offense for varsity. Sheen was still the tallest out of them all. Also still the most hyperactive kid in the whole city, but with all that energy he found out he was a talented basketball player. He was sure to make starting lineup on the varsity basketball team. He wore an Ultra Lord hoody a lot, with some baggy jeans. Because of the basketball, he would wear, a doorag sometimes, and spoke gangster occasionally. This annoyed everybody a lot, especially his friends, Libby his girlfriend, teachers, his parents, and his coach. Practically the only people who didn't mind were his teammates.

Hey Jimmy, watts up, asked Sheen. Did you miss the bus again Jim, asked Carl. Yeah I did, and beside that, I feel pretty good today. How about you guys? Oh I felt empty this morning, but that went away once I ate plenty of bacon, and French toast, said Carl Dude I wish I could eat that much pork, said Sheen. As for me well, I'M IN A PANIC!!! I didn't get that history report done, and if I don't at least turn it in complete for attempt points. I'll get a 59 in history. Then my dad will take sugar, and TV, and candy, and all things great and holy on this earth away from me. Sheen said very sadly. We have history class right after lunch Sheen. Why don't you just add the finishing touches on it then, asked Jimmy. Well you see the problem is, well, I sorta didn't get started on it. Oh Sheen your screwed man, said Jimmy. I KNOW THAT, I NEED HELP, screamed extremely helpless Sheen. You'll figure something out Sheen, said his friends. Oh why cruel fate have you forsaken me, cried out Sheen. He seams really upset by this Jim, whispered Carl. Hey guys, Libby called out. My queen of funk, you come at last, Sheen wailed out, forgetting his troubles. And now he's not, said Carl. Sheen ran up to Libby hugging her. Libby hugged back, she was still a little embarrassed because everybody would stare, but she didn't mind anymore. She loved Sheen more than she felt embarrassed, and would welcome a hug and kiss any day. Hey Cindy, how are you, Jimmy asked walking up to her planting a kiss on her lips. Oh fine she said smartly. What I do, asked Jimmy. You don't seem excited to see me, she said smartly. Oh come on, you know I am, Jimmy said. Cindy smiled and giggled, she then turned around real fast and they embraced with a quick kiss. I know I was just outsmarting you, like always, she added. Everybody gave a laugh at this comment, but then the bell rang. Everybody went their separate ways. Jimmy to Advanced Chemistry, Cindy to English 11, Carl to Home EC (cooking), Sheen to computers, and Libby to chorus.

Yes life was well for the five friends, and for the people of this small town and city. However, some things are always best hidden in the shadows. In the hallway, out of everybody's sight was a gothic boy who was looking at Cindy. Yet **HE** wasn't looking at Cindy, rather as somebody else was looking at Cindy through his dark green eyes.

If you are reading this then you red the first chapter of my story. Yay you, and thank you. Please review if you can. Give me some pointers, and grammar help, I'd appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Lonely Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters, except the ones I made up. I also do not own the songs I'm going to use, the awesome bands I mention in the story do.

Please Read and Review; Also help with Grammar and spelling would be appreciated.

Summary: The characters are all 16 except Sheen he's 17, and in 11th grade, just the beginning of the school year. Everybody changed in different ways (You'll see how, as it goes along) Jimmy and Cindy are going out, and so are Sheen and Libby, Carl is still single. All is well until a creature from the darkness, comes looking for a key to his loneliness.

In this chapter I will use three Brutal bands. I do not own their songs but they are awesome and these three are three of my favorites, including my favorite band Dissection. METAL RULES

In this chapter I tried to space everything out more and make it easier to read and understand. Thank-you very much to my reviewers, I tried hard to use your pointer and please tell me again where I messed up. If you don't how will I get better and make my stories better?

Vampyric Addiction

Chapter 2

It was dark and cold in the abandoned house on the outskirts of Retroville, but it was always dark and cold in that area. Not many people lived in the area. The few who did seemed very pale and frightened all the time. They went around the town like zombies. Those few people were very odd, or at least that's what everybody said about them. Nobody was out at the time because it was so late; around 1:23 a.m. middle of the night. Sometimes people would go out for walks or walk their dogs. But they never went near these houses, especially the old abandoned one. They say a curse was on it, a "Devil's Curse" It was of course blown off as silly superstition by the people who were considered more logical in their thinking, including the local boy genius. The residents would walk by close enough to look at the property, to see if anybody was moving about the premises. Nobody but the "Goth freaks" as the kids called them ever went into those houses. There are exactly four houses total. Three with people living in them, and the one abandoned one. In one a young couple lived newly weds actually. Most thought it strange for new lovers to start their lives in such a "dreadful place." The other a middle aged man lived with his only child, a son of seventeen. He was a widowed man, his wife died of "unexplainable reasons. His son had a bad reputation for being scary, most likely because of his gothic looks. The last one three collage aged boys lived, not much to them, except they had a thing for carrying around hockey sticks.

Because nobody was out that night it was easy for the seventeen year old boy to lurk is way back. He didn't go to his home however; he went to the abandoned house. He walked in with a hurried look in his face and a searching gaze with his dark green eyes.

He went to a door and opened it, revealing stairs to the basement. Down the staircase was full of broken steps, and stone walls were beside you, making you feel as though you were being crushed. The basement was actually quite large and it was equipped with many comforts. A living room type of area had black cotton couch, two large bean bag chairs, a rocking chair, and a large leather chair that was pleasing and comfortable looking to the eye. Though it had a lonely look about it, and the feeling of sadness was heavy around it. In another part of the basement it had a refrigerator in the corner. Though it wasn't plugged in and didn't keep things cold, and all it had in it was bottles of "red liquid." There were rooms down there, in a hallway that went underground. All the doors were closed and the mystery of them was soul stealing. One was open and in it were more stairs; they went down deeper into the earth. Down the stairs was a gothic teenage club kind of place. You could easily see by the black painted walls, and the bar area were nobody was at. Music was playing, and there were five people sitting, listening and moving to the music. The really strange thing about it was it wasn't the local residents of the other three houses; they were along the walls on their knees bowing with blank stairs acting as though awaiting an order. The song that was playing was called "Everything Ends" by the band Slipknot.

You are wrong, fucked, and overrated  
I think Im gonna be sick and its your fault  
This is the end of everything  
You are the end of everything  
I havent slept since I woke up  
And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker  
This is the end of everything  
You are the end of everything

Shallow skin, I can paint with pain  
I mark the trails on my arms with your disdain  
Everyday its the same - I love, you hate  
But I guess I dont care any more...  
Fix my problems with the blade  
While my eyes turn from blue to gray  
God, the worst thing happened to me today  
But I guess I dont care anymore...

You are wrong, fucked, and overrated  
I think Im gonna be sick and its your fault  
This is the end of everything  
You are the end of everything  
I havent slept since I woke up  
And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker  
This is the end of everything  
You are the end of everything

My flaws are the only thing left thats pure  
Cant really live, cant really endure  
Everything I see reminds me of her  
God I wish I didnt care anymore  
The more I touch, the less I feel  
Im lying to myself that its not real  
Why is everybody making such a big fucking deal?  
Im never gonna care anymore

What the hell am I doing?  
Is there anyone left in my life?  
What the fuck was I thinking?  
Anybody want to tell me Im fine?  
Where the hell am I going?  
Do I even need a reason to hide?  
I am only betrayed  
I am only conditioned to die

Close to the end of the song the green eyed boy walked in.

"Pardon me sirs and ladies, but I must see master he has sent for me," the boy said.

"He is in the dark room choosing the songs," said one of them.

"Thank-you sir," he said with a nod.

He went to the darkest corner of the room and knocked on the door.

"Master, it is Clayton," he said telling who he was.

"Come in Clayton," said a young voice yet deep voice.

"I have come with more information on the girl at the school that you asked for," Clayton said.

"Very good," was what the cloaked figure said back to Clayton. He then turned on a different song to play. Then he turned his seat to face the young man.

"Well what can you tell me about her," the figure asked as the next song started to play. It was the song "God Of The Forbidden Light" by Dissection.

Hail Lucifer!  
Dark bringer of light  
Hail Lucifer!  
Giver of eternal sight

Wisdom bringer - We call upon thy name  
Bestow upon us thy infernal blessings  
Of the inner divine flame

Open our eyes Mighty Father  
So that we may see  
Guide our steps on the Burning Path  
Of liberation and ecstasy

Titanic Prometheus - God of forbidden light  
Your Black Flame we bear inside as a legacy of your might

Illumination's father - God of shadowless light  
Black Sun of dark mysteries - Restore the dragon's sight

Mighty god of darkness  
All salutations to thee  
Your gift of knowledge and rebellion  
Will set our spirits free

Lylusay Tateros Volt Sids Lucifer!  
Lylusay Tateros Volt Sids Lucifer!

Open our eyes Mighty Father  
So that we may see  
Guide our steps on the Burning Path  
Of liberation and ecstasy

Mighty god of darkness  
All salutations to thee  
Raise the hidden flames within us  
Into chaos set us free

"Well she's very smart, one of the highest grades in the whole school even the seniors, only that Neutron kid has higher grades." Said Clayton

"She's also very athletic, and she's a strong person emotionally and mentally. What I mean by this is she tries not to show weakness to other's even when it alright to show some. She tries to stay together in a bad situation, and she's actually quite good at it." Said the green eyed boy

"Good, that sounds great, she sounds like a great person so far, but is she kind or is she cruel?" Asked the listener.

"Oh she is very nice, even to me, she was kind, not like the rest," reported Clayton.

"That's very good, that is important in a person, especially for the kind of person I want." At these words the cloaked figure dropped his hood and gave a smile. He hasn't smiled since he first saw Cindy through Clayton's eyes. The hooded figure turned out to be only a teenage boy seventeen or eighteen at most. He had black silk looking hair, gentle features, and a handsome looking face. He stood and turned out to be maybe only 5ft 11inches almost 6ft but not quite that tall. He wasn't bulking with muscle but he seemed muscular. His eyes were what made him intimidating, his cruel, cold, sad, lonely looking brown eyes. "I would like to meet her personally to learn more things about her, but I think she would be the one I need" said the young man.

"Are you sure master?" She does not come out often at night, so it will be difficult for someone like you to meet her personally." "Unless of course master you wish for me and the others to bring her here to you." Asked Clayton, then he proposed his question to his master.

"No I do not want to frighten her or make her uncomfortable that way," said the young man.

"Let us hold this conversation for a minute my servant, I really like this song," said the young man. He picked out one of his favorite songs; it is "Nymphetamine" by Cradle OF Filth.

Lead to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A 'V'' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
All through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones

Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain  
So I swore to thy razor  
That never enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again?

Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key

Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl

Wracked with your charm  
I am circled like prey  
Back in the forest  
Where whispers persuade  
More sugar trails  
More white lady laid  
Than pillars of salt

Fold to my arms  
Hold their mesmeric sway  
And dance her to the moon  
As we did in those golden days

Christening stars  
I remember the way  
We were needle and spoon  
Mislaid in the burning hay

Bared on your tomb  
I am a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the bind of your holiness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key

Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine

Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
None better  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl

After the song was done, the young man stood and smiled and said "soon I won't be alone, soon I won't have a cold soul, and soon I won't have to walk this earth alone anymore." With those words he waved away Clayton. Then he smiled once more, but he showing his fangs, the fangs of a vampire. "Master?" "Clayton I told you to leave." Said the young man in an annoyed voice.

"There is something important I must tell you, the girl Cindy. She is with someone," said Clayton.

"That shouldn't be a problem Clayton, unless she is in love with him, and I mean truly in love with him." Answered the young man.

"That is the problem master" I believe she is truly in love with this guy, and he is truly in love with her."

"What? How can this BE!!" shouted the young man, smashing his fists on the ground. "No matter, my plan must succeed my servant."

"My friends and I will just have to do something about this person." "Who is he?"

"His name is Jimmy Neutron" answered Clayton.

Well Jimmy Neutron, prepare to meet the son of Lucifer, the young man thought, giving one final showing of his Vampyric fangs.


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters, except the ones I made up.

Please Read and Review; Also help with Grammar and spelling would be appreciated.

Summary: The characters are all 16 except Sheen he's 17, and in 11th grade, just the beginning of the school year. Everybody changed in different ways (You'll see how, as it goes along) Jimmy and Cindy are going out, and so are Sheen and Libby, Carl is still single. All is well until a creature from the darkness, comes looking for a key to his loneliness.

I thought the spacing worked better in the second chapter, so I tried to space this one out also.

Vampyric Addiction

Chapter 3

This school day wasn't any different from any other school day for the students of Retroville High. The teachers rambled on about the subject they taught. Blank papers were handed out excepting to be filled. Yes the students were now working as the seconds ticked by. Of all the classes of the day the most dreaded had to be first period. This didn't stop Jimmy Neutron though. Even though all the information the school, the teacher, and even the text book had to offer him was basically review. Jimmy still got a kick at how everybody would be all ticked off and envious of how easy the class was for him, but how much of a struggle it was for them. So here he and the rest of the pupils were, taking note from the chalkboard, listening to their teacher, Mrs. Christy explain them.

"So remember to make a mark here so you will remember to look over this piece of information because it's very important class" Mrs. Christy was saying. Until the door creaked open.

"Clayton, I'm glad you decided to come to class today. Tell me why you are late this time" Mrs. Christy asked.

"Well I was in the bathroom, and I couldn't go any faster" replied Clayton.

"Oh please Clayton, not only is that a crap excuse, but if it were true, nobody wants to know" stated a nerdy looking girl. Clayton just glared at her, then at the rest.

"Well it's the truth" stated Clayton angerly.

"Now Jessica, let's not shout out ok" said the teacher.

"Sorry Mrs. Christy" said Jessica.

"And you Clayton, if your late again you will be assigned detention and your father will be notified. Do you understand?" Mrs. Christy said very strictly to Clayton.

Clayton just rolled his eyes and headed to his seat. He walked slowly because he wasn't particularly excited about being in class, or at school. He wasn't happy about being around his enemies, but because of the vampires hold on him he had no free will to choose. His master gave him and the rest of his ponds some free will to think because he wants someone with opinions to talk to. With the little that he had, Clayton would rather have not come to school today. His master however wants to watch Jimmy for weaknesses, and spots to strike, and to see Cindy again. So Clayton had no choice in the matter.

Clayton sat only three rows behind Jimmy so he could keep his eye on the boy genius. Soon enough the bell rang and the students were sent to second period.

"Hey Jim, you survive Mrs. Christy's boring lecture?" Sheen walked up and asked.

"Sheen I'm telling you, she is a much more interesting chemistry teacher than she was a biology teacher." Replied Jimmy to Sheen.

"Come on Jim it only makes sense this way, listen. Ok, Mrs. Christy was really dull in a class like biology right. So there for, in a class like chemistry with science and (Sheen shudders at his next word) _math_ combined. The two hardest, dullest, subjects ever made in the history of the known galaxy. Mrs. Christy would have to be only worse a teacher in it, duh!" Said Sheen, ending his thought which he figured must be true.

"Wow, my heads aches. Thinking that up made all my sugar intake go away." Don't worry, I have more!" Sheen said pulling out a bag of Skittles, and box of Reese's; wolfing them all down.

"Every time I watch you eat, I can find a new law of Physical science of the limits of the human body intake that you break." Said Jimmy surprised, and not surprised at the same time. He had grown used to it, seeing how Sheen would do this daily.

"Any way Sheen your logic makes no sense. Just because a teacher is boring in one thing doesn't make him or her boring in everything" said Jimmy.

"Oh ya prove it then" said Sheen.

"Ok if that's what you want" replied Jimmy.

Sheen and Jimmy shared the next two periods together; English 11 and gym class. Through those two periods Jimmy went through practically every function of the brain with Sheen. He told of every reason that his theory was correct while Sheen's was not. He was about half way through at the end of gym and they were about to leave when Sheen jumped up and screamed, STOP! Everybody turned and looked to see what happened. Mr. Albee the guy's gym teacher just sighed because Sheen was one student he particularly didn't like. (Mr. Albee was the teacher you hate to have, and all the students "except the real athletic students who Albee liked," hated his guts.)

"Ok, ok, I get it. Actually I don't get it, because I didn't understand a thing you said Jim" said Sheen.

"As I expected Sheen, but everything I said is true" replied Jimmy. At that time the bell rang.

Sheen and Jimmy went their separate ways until they met again for lunch at sixth period. Jimmy went to meet up with Cindy at her locker before they walked together to Trig.

"Hey Cindy" Jimmy said lacing his fingers with hers.

"Hi Jimmy" Cindy said gladly letting his hand take hers.

"So how's your day going?" Jimmy asked

"Oh ok I guess, I'm really tired today" Cindy replied

"One thing weird that's happened today though is that one weird guy Clayton. Do you know who I'm talking about?" asked Cindy

"Yes I know him, it seems like he just wants trouble." Replied Jimmy

"Ya well I just get the feeling like he's been watching me."

"Watching you? Like spying through your window? I swear to god if he's a peeping Tom and he's peeping on you, I'll…"

"No, no, not like that, just here at school and I've just got this feeling he's up to something." Said Cindy

"Mmm" Jimmy thought "Well Cin, I'll keep an eye on him if that'll make you feel any better. Also I'll report anything I see to you, and if he is spying on you, even if it's just here at school. I'll just have to tear him apart." Jimmy said very seriously.

"Well aren't you a knight in shining armor. Thanks but I can take care of myself you know. I am a 9th degree black belt; I think I can take on a weirdo like Clayton. Said Cindy

"But it is still very sweet of you." She said going into him and Jimmy wrapping his arms around her. They started kissing, when someone made a throat noise that people do when they want your attention. It was their math teacher Mrs. Karnes.

"Look I know you two would rather do that than be in my class, but I'd appreciate it if you would go take your seats and get ready for class." Said Mrs. Karnes

Not realizing they had been right outside the classroom door in plain view of everybody, they went to their seats red-faced. While a few people snickered at them, mostly the girls, the boys didn't care.

Yes for the most part this was a normal day at Retroville High. It was just about half over, fifth period was next so only four more to go. However out in the shadows of the land, a cruel master of fallen angels made a decision about his prey.

That's it for now. Thanks to the reviewer of my last chapter (you know who you are)

Please review and tell me what's wrong with it. If you do I can probably make it better.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters, except the ones I made up.

Please Read and Review; Also help with Grammar and spelling would be appreciated.

Summary: The characters are all 16 except Sheen he's 17, and in 11th grade, just the beginning of the school year. Everybody changed in different ways (You'll see how, as it goes along) Jimmy and Cindy are going out, and so are Sheen and Libby, Carl is still single. All is well until a creature from the darkness, comes looking for a key to his loneliness.

I thought the spacing worked better in the second chapter, so I tried to space this one out also.

Vampyric Addiction

Chapter 4

It was sixth period at last, time for lunch. The five friends amazingly shared the same lunch period. Cindy and Jimmy came in together hand in hand. Libby walked in with Sheen also hand in hand. Carl had already been in the cafeteria waiting for them. He often had conversations with the lunch ladies. Carl had established a first name basis with them, with the one lunch lady named Dorkus; he had made a friendship with. Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby all thought it was weird how chummy Carl was with the cafeteria staff, but it got them out of trouble a few times. So they didn't bother him about it.

"Hey guys how is every one doing?" asked Libby

"Fine, not bad, tired" said Jimmy, Cindy, and Sheen.

"Well I feel pretty empty inside like I did this morning, but it will go away once I eat plenty of bacon." Said Carl

"Well I doubt today's lunch is bacon. Hey what is today's lunch anyway?" asked Cindy

"Hold on I'll go check" said Sheen. Getting up and walking over to the lunch menu on the wall.

"Hey Cin wanna listen to Fall Out Boy's latest cd I downloaded to my ipod?" asked Libby

"Yes I've wanted to hear it since it came out. Oh give a earpiece and start the music." Almost in a commanding voice said an excited Cindy.

"Today's lunch is hot dog with curly fries, brown beans, a side of fruit, and your choice of milk." Said Sheen coming back from looking at the menu.

"Hey what are you guys listening to? Asked Sheen

"Fall Out Boy" said Cindy and Libby

"Piff Fall Out Boy what a girly band." Stated Sheen

"Ooo Fall Out Boy, hey can I listen after you guys?"

"CARL!"

"Actually Sheen its one of those rare times when I agree with you." Said Jimmy

"YES! A genus's mind I will soon have, and by the power of Ultra Lord I will be brilliant." Said Sheen

"Uh no, I wouldn't go so far as to think or say that Ultra Dork." said Cindy

"Hey I thought you guys were listening to music?" said Sheen

"We are Sheen, but only with one ear phone set to share between us, so we can still hear through one of our ears" said Libby rolling her eyes.

"Ok kids go get your lunches." Said Dorkus

"Oh and Libby put away your ipod, school rules say I have to take it if I catch it, and I don't want to. So please put it away" said Dorkus

"Alright, thanks for not taking it Dorkus." Said Libby

The gang went up and got their lunches. They came back and sat down and talked about the san old, same old. They talked about how the day was going, what was coming up. They complained about things such as some of the rules they thought were stupid. Jimmy actually got into a fuss about NASA's rule against him working with them at his young age. He ranted on about how it would mathematically boost their chances of discovering planets, stars, and galaxies with him. The way he said it, it was just you'd have to be there to see it, it was just funny to watch and listen. Cindy calmed him down by giving him a wet one on the cheek. His mouth shut and face went a little red because of her actions. She gave a mocking laugh at him at how she could control him with her lips. That of course led to a perverted joke by Libby and Sheen.

"Oh ha, ha very funny you two" said Cindy

"Well it's your fault girl, for saying something like that." Said Libby

"Get your mind out of the gutter" said Cindy

At that time the bell for next period rang, lunch was over.

"Well that seemed like a short lunch" said Jimmy

"I say the principal is cutting the lunch periods short, just to make all the work classes longer" said Sheen

"That would make no sense Sheen. I mean if the lunch is cut short for our period, then the work period for everybody else would also be cut short" said Libby

"They must be using technology from episode 218 of Ultra Lord "Attack of Time Masters"

"Highly un-likely" said Jimmy

"Hey I'll see ya after school for practice Jim, and I'll see you girls later probably after that." Said Carl

"Ya see you at practice Carl" said Jimmy

"Bye Carl see you later." Said Cindy and Libby

"Later guys we got to get to science class." Said Sheen

Sheen then took of the other direction to with Carl close behind because they both shared the same science class.

"Me and Libby get to go to the library for study hall today so we got to go this way today Jimmy" said Cindy

"Yeah we'll see you later Jimmy" said Libby turning to start down the hallway toward the library.

"Bye sweetie" said Cindy puckering up to kiss Jimmy.

"Bye angel" said Jimmy kissing her goodbye.

Cindy the turned to catch up with Libby, she turned round to give one final wave then started running after Libby. Jimmy still standing there waving, stopped and realized if he didn't get going he was going to be late and continued down the hallway toward his next class; Mock Trial.

Once school ended the students poured out. Clayton was one of many trying to get out. Once he did he ran off at top speed toward his home. He ran never panting toward the dark lands of Retroville. He entered through the door and went down the stairs of the basement to the other set of stairs to the dark music room. There is where the master vampire, his master chose to spend much of his time; especially during daylight. Clayton went and knocked on the door of the backroom.

"Come in Clayton" said the vampire

"Master, I have come for the reporting of Cindy and Jimmy." Said Clayton

"No need for that, not anymore" said the vampire

"May I ask why master?"

"Because my dear servant, I have decided to change my plans"

"Really? Why?" asked Clayton.

"Because I feel as though my heart is breaking like the sky during a lighting storm." Said the vampire.

"Clayton, the prayer to my loneliness is out their within my grasp. But me standing here, stalling, it is destroying me." Said the Dark master

"So let me tell you your part."

"You know the school's first football game is this Friday correct."

"Yes I do" said Clayton

"Well, think about it, plenty of people around, not many places to hide, and it being very easy to follow somebody." Said the vampire

"All my fellow vampire clan and I have to do is hide amongst the crowd, and wait for the right moment."

"In that moment I will get to her and use my charm and seduction methods to get her to come along." Said the vampire

"Your going to hypnotize her aren't you?" asked Clayton

"No not hypnotize my minion. I can't hypnotize anybody. All I can do is charm her to come with me. I am good with seduction after all." Said the vampire.

"All you have to do is keep her friends away from her for a minute, to let me get to her alone. Alright" said the vampire

"It will be done master" said Clayton

"But if I may ask, what about Neutron?" asked Clayton

"Don't worry about him. He is a problem that will be dealt with accordingly" replied the vampire

"Oh and Clayton one more thing before you leave."

"Yes master"

"My name is William, Will for short. How do you think this sounds, Will and Cindy?" asked Will

"It sounds as though it was always meant to be master." Said Clayton

"Very good Clayton" said Will waving him away.

"My dear Cindy, you are the angel to my nightmares, and soon I will have you." Smiled Will

That's it for now. Thanks to my reviews and to the other people who are enjoying my story. Tell me what you think of the spacing and tell me if it still needs work. Also how's my writing, is it understandable? Please read and review


	5. Chapter 5 The Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters, except the ones I made up.

Please Read and Review; Also help with Grammar and spelling would be appreciated.

Summary: The characters are all 16 except Sheen he's 17, and in 11th grade, just the beginning of the school year. Everybody changed in different ways (You'll see how, as it goes along) Jimmy and Cindy are going out, and so are Sheen and Libby, Carl is still single. All is well until a creature from the darkness, comes looking for a key to his loneliness.

I thought the spacing worked better in the second chapter, so I tried to space this one out to. Also I got told that some of my sentences are hard to understand. For this I apologize, I will try and do a better job this time. One last thing, I will separate the different scenes by markings of x's.

Vampyric Addiction

Chapter 5

(Italy Rome, St. Michael Cathedral)

The clouds were in the sky over Rome this day. The sun was shining and it was pleasant warm day. The people went about their business. They were off to their jobs, jobs from the large corporations, down to the small family owned business's and stores. It was one of those rare days when most people just have a gut feeling that "this day is going to be a good one, and everything is going to go my way." Though one person in particular that was going to work never was happy about it, and never had things go his way.

He was a tall man of about 6ft 2in. He wore darker jeans with a black leather belt and a crucifix belt buckle. He had a heavy pair of black combat boots which made a small thud when he stepped. He had on a dark sweater with a large neck. It looked like that if he took it as high as it would go, it would cover up half his face. Over that he wore a black drench coat, which was full body length. He was fare in his appearance. He looked to be in his early thirties. He was shaved, had blue eyes, shoulder length brown hair, but a facial expression of a soldier who had went through Vietnam. Jingling at his side was a chain that looped at his side. On it was the symbol of the religions Christianity, Islam, Judaism, Buddhism, and Hinduism.

The man walked through the crowds of people toward the Holy Square. This was where the Cathedral was located, along with other buildings belonging to the Holy Catholic Church of Rome. It was early and it was Tuesday so not many people came to the morning service on Tuesday, but people did come. He was able to enter the Church without notice. He went to the back corner where the confession box was. He then entered and closed the door.

The man took off his dark, black, leather hat and put it in his lap. Then he blessed himself with the crucifix sign then said.

"Father forgive me for I have sinned"

"Yes I know, you are very good at it Jon, my son" said the priest. He then opened the caged window that separated them and looked at the man whose full name was Jon Nödtveidt.

"The Order has received word of your last assignment. Your results were not favorable." Said the priest

"Actually father I think it went, and ended quite well." Said Jon

"When we told you to go and **destroy** the cult of young witches and warlocks, we didn't mean for you to slaughter them!" stammered the priest

"Well you should have been more specific about it" said Jon

"We were, we told you to destroy the cult, but its members you were supposed to bring back here so we may try and help them to repent" said the priest

"The Church's rules and Christ the Savior's rules of forgiveness apply to our order and that includes you Jon" said the priest

"It was a bunch of college kids! I could of never of kept them under control long enough to bring them here. Plus they did actually know how to do some spells that could have killed me." Jon said

"Now don't get me wrong, your results are unquestionable, but your methods tract far too much attention. Plus they get you in here every time you come back; asking for forgiveness "said the priest

"If you do it the exact way we told you, you wouldn't be on the ten top most wanted lists in practically every country in the world" said the priest

"Do you think I enjoy hearing the words "Jon Nödtveidt; wanted dead or alive" every time the news comes on"

"Why doesn't the order or the Church do something about it?" Said Jon

"Because we do not exist, and even to the Churches eyes we do not exist." Stated the priest

"Not even His Holiness Pope John Paul II knows of our existence." Said the priest

"Why don't you tell him? I mean of all the members of the church, he would understand and he would gladly help us." Said Jon

"Because he is old and doesn't need any more stress laid onto his heart than he already has." The priest said

"But (secret door opening behind each of them) we have more important things to discuss than your problems. Forgive and forget; we'll just leave your last mission at that."

"Well at least I've gotten one good thing from the church." said Jon

"You shouldn't blaspheme anybody my son, especially the Church."

"How about God, I don't see why he can't just come down and do this himself." Said Jon

"Don't you DARE blaspheme the Lord Jon. He has given you this task, as well as given myself, and all the other members of the "The Knights of the Inquisition" the task of being the world's last defense against the evils of this world." Said the priest with high dignity

"You of all people should be grateful for all the Lord has done for you, with past sins you have done, and with the accursed werewolf venom that runs in your veins."

"Yes father I know and I am sorry. It's just; I can still hear the screams, the cries of the human beings inside the monster's I kill. I am the one standing their when they change back into the men they once were, and I see their eyes full of pain and sorrow. Not all the demon's I hunt have evil people that they use. Some are innocents that are trapped by the evil of the demon. Those are the one's that hurt, when I kill them. Others though are just evil beings that need to be destroyed. Like those college kids, they practiced witchcraft and sold their souls to Satin for power. Them I have no problem killing. The only thing I regret about them is their families that are going to mourn their child, their brother, their sister. They have to suffer because I killed their child."

"I understand my son"

"By feeling such guilt and pain for others and those around you, you are showing you are not the same person you once were."

"But you must not let the sorrow stop you, and this is a test of faith for you." Said the priest

"But now you must be briefed for your next mission"

"You will be happy to know we have located him" said the priest

"Him? Do you mean?" asked Jon

"Yes we have again located William and his clan" said the priest

"For centuries he has escaped our slayers, and he has taken many, many lives from the order" said the priest

"He is the most viscous, cruel, and cunning vampire since Count Vlad Dracula himself." Said the priest

"Our order have hunted William for years, he has killed more people than we can keep record of. Plus multiple counts of other crimes against the Church and against human life." Said the priest

"Now we have concluded he has stopped and taken residence in a small city/town called Retroville in Texas, United States." said the priest laying out a map of the United States pointing to Retroville.

"Why did he go to the States?" asked Jon

"This we are not sure of" said the priest

"Well I'll ask him real quick before I kill him" said Jon

"Remember my son; do not take William or any of his clan members lightly, for they are very deadly."

"But I have every confidence you will be successful in vanquishing the demon" said the priest putting a hand on the shoulder of Jon.

"No go to armory and get your weapons and tools you'll need to fight William and the other vampires." Said the priest

Jon turns around and goes to get his weapons and a reload. "Jon" says the priest, Jon turns around. "May God be with you my son" says the priest "Thank-you father, my friend" says Jon turning and preceding to the armory.

(In the armory)

"Hello Stan" Jon says to an Islamic man working at a desk on a mechanical looking crossbow.

"Oh goodness Jon, you have returned. So did you return with the Wicca children or did you kill them?" asked Stan

Jon just ignores the question.

"You killed them didn't you, you see that's why the get so annoyed." Said Stan in a casual tone.

"Oh well, but tell me are your dual pistols working properly since I worked?" asked Stan

"They actually work better now. They shoot faster, shoot more rapidly, and more accurate. Thanks again for fixing them Stan." Said Jon

"Oh my friend it is thanks enough to hear you approve of my work" said Stan

"So I'm off to kill William and the rest of his vampires, so are my weapons ready?" asked Jon

"Oh yes my friend I have spend much time working on special things for you to use against that demon." Said Stan

"Here is the one I'm most excited about right here." Stan said lifting up the mechanical looking crossbow.

"It is a gas powered, silver steak-arrow shooting device. It is capable of shooting fifty shots in five seconds, and holds over five-hundred shots in this nifty little cartridge. Just pull the trigger and hang on." Said Stan exited about his new invention.

"Now you'll need the basic weapons in vampire hunting and killing. Let's see, holy water, silver steak, and crucifix." Stan said setting them all in a sack for Jon and handing them to him.

"Now to give you the more modern devices. We in technology development and research have come up with some really special tools in the termination of vampires, werewolves, zombies, warlocks, gargoyles and so-on. No here is a tool that you can think of as an instant sunlight grenade. Here take a few, you might need these. Oh and here is a garlic smoke bomb. I have to warn you, these are lousy offensive weapons, but they are wonderful help if you need a distraction or a smoke-screen for escape." Stan said giving Jon all the necessary needs to help hunt and kill the vampires.

"Thank-you Stan, with these guns I'll be able to destroy the vampire clan without distraction." Said Jon

"You have your weapons you always keep with you right, your dual pistols, those mini buzz-saws called tojo blades correct, and your grappling gun correct." Asked Stan

"Yes I always have them" said Jon

"Is everything ready for me to get into the country without Federal bother?" asked Jon

"Ah yes I do believe, they say they will ship you and your weapons through Church cargo and that way the Federal security won't suspect smuggle." Said Stan

"Very good. Wish me luck Stan." Said Jon

"Good luck my friend, and be careful. The reports I've red on this William, he seem the most horrible type" Stan said

"I'll be fine." Jon said

"This bastard needs to die." Jon said leaving toward the transport part of the hidden basement in the Cathedral.

"May Allah be with my friend" said Stan

Sorry that took a long time to update and sorry if it's a little confusing. I tried to put in a bunch of details. Also thank you to my reviews and a special thank you to "acosta perez jose ramiro" for giving so many awesome reviews. And don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be filled with the romance that my name promises. Hope my story is enjoyed and easy to read and is satisfactory to you, and not a waste of your time. Read and Review please.


	6. Chapter 6 I Tear My Heart Open

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters, except the ones I made up.

Please Read and Review; Also help with Grammar and spelling would be appreciated.

Summary: The characters are all 16 except Sheen he's 17, and in 11th grade, just the beginning of the school year. Everybody changed in different ways (You'll see how, as it goes along) Jimmy and Cindy are going out, and so are Sheen and Libby, Carl is still single. All is well until a creature from the darkness, comes looking for a key to his loneliness.

I think the spacing is working better and it is easier to read so I will keep trying to do it and make it even better. Also for future reference I will separate the different scenes by markings of x's.

Vampyric Addiction

Chapter 6

(Retroville)

It was Friday, and it was the beginning of the evening. So what do five teenagers do? Well first they go to the football that two of them play in. It's after the game though, that is what a lot of the kids look forward to, and Jimmy and Cindy are no exception.

The game was fun though, and for the kids who were going to be alone most likely (like Carl) the football game was the main event. The team played well. The players did well on both sides of the ball. Jimmy actually got two sacks and four solo tackles that game, a very good night for the genius. While Carl and the rest of the offensive line made nice holes for the backs to run through. The team ended up winning the game against South Retroville High. A close game; score of 22-21. Usually the guys in the locker room after a victory would take a long time showering up and getting dressed because they were hooting and hollering and laughing. Carl did this with them, but Jimmy was all well and fine with leaving quickly to go meet up with Cindy.

(In the Parking Lot)

"Hey Cindy" Jimmy said while starting to closing the gap between them. When the next thing he knew "WHAM" Cindy had gave him a hard shove with an upset and distressed face.

"Neutron what is wrong with you?" Cindy asked him

"What are talking about?" Jimmy asked back

"Are you trying to get your self in the hospital? I mean down there you threw yourself into a guy three freakin times your size running full speed."

"What? Oh you mean that block I made for Nick on offensive. Cindy he was running with the ball, that guy was trying to hit Nick. I had to stop him so Nick could get further down field." Jimmy said defending himself.

"He crushed you! You went flying and you could have got seriously hurt." Cindy said

"I'm fine Cin; don't get yourself so upset about it. I mean, I only did it once." Said Jimmy

"No you got your self beaten up way more than that Jimmy. What about that time you went to tackle that guy across you and he was running and you dived and got your head in front but went through you? God, I thought you broke your neck! Plus that time you got piled on by those two huge guys you were charging into when you were on defense?"

"Cindy they double teamed me, that's good, because I can make a pile up and" Jimmy started but got cut off.

"You idiot! You could have gotten flattened under there. You could have broken your ribs, broken your legs, broken your shoulder." Cindy started naming all the things Jimmy could of broken or hurt in that one play.

"Cindy, I'm fine, nothing more than some bumps and bruises." Jimmy said interrupting her.

"Well how about when you stood behind everybody and ran like a madman at everybody else?"

"Uh do you mean when I dropped back at _linebacker_ and I _blitzed_?" said Jimmy

"Yeah whatever" said Cindy

"I thought you just stay on the line or whatever, you never did that before." Cindy said

"Coach Campbell gave me a chance at it, and I had to take it up. I always wanted to try it." Jimmy started when Cindy interrupted.

"You mean you **chose** to run like crazy toward other guys also running like crazy at you; head on. Jimmy are trying to kill yourself?" Cindy asked starting to get upset again.

"Cindy I'm fine I wouldn't do anything that I knew would get me really hurt. I won't take stupid risks; I don't care about this game like that." Jimmy said

"There is something I would take stupid risks and get my self seriously hurt for though." Jimmy said

"What, what is it?" asked Cindy

"Heck I'd say I even die for this reason."

"Jimmy what can possible be so important to you that you'd actually die for it? Are you talking about your family or the country or something?" asked Cindy

"Well yeah I would die for those too, but their not what I'm talking about though." Jimmy said

"Well what is it? Spit it out." Cindy demanded

"You" Jimmy said simply wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately.

The kiss was filled with passion and bliss. The kind you feel when you forget about everybody else around. The kind of happiness you feel when every bit of your guilt, sorrow, anger, or any other distress in your life disappears and has no comparison or say in the matter. Even if it is just for the moment that they do. Jimmy had tried to put as much love as he could into the kiss, so he could assure Cindy that all he said that he would do for her wasn't a lie. Cindy practically melted into his arms, she went limbless, she couldn't think straight. All she could do was feel the love that Jimmy was sending to her, and she desperately tried to give him all the love for him she had, so to show him; he was her only one.

The kiss started to deepen a little bit when they woke up from the trance by a man yelling.

"Hey if you kids want to do that then get the hell of school grounds and go somewhere else." It was the fat old security guard who yelled at them. He was a bitter old man who was alone and he was particularly mean to, just about everybody.

Cindy and Jimmy became pink in the face when they realized that a few people were not yet gone and their moment had been viewed by a good number of them. One woman even shook her head and mumbled "kids"

Jimmy and Cindy didn't care much though, but they did prefer to have the more private stuff more, private. So they went hand in hand to Jimmy hover car; now transformed into sleek blue "Tranzam Firebird" a classic actually. Jimmy liked it and it had all the modern conveyances, courtesy of himself and his lab. Plus Cindy thought it was awesome so that made it a keeper. So they took of into the night sky, heading for his lab. They got their in practically no time at all. The ride was silent, but it was not the time for words, because the two could just feel what the other did, and for the moment that was enough.

"Do you believe me, about what I said?" Jimmy asked

"Of course I do." Cindy said back

"Do you believe me now when I say that I would do the same for you?" she asked

"Yes" Jimmy said to her question just a second after she asked.

They got out and went into the lab to talk, to do whatever, mainly just to be with each other. Goddard was in Jimmy's room in sleep mode recharging. He had tried waiting up for Jimmy, but was low on power and had to go into sleep mode.

"Jimmy"

"Yeah Cindy"

"I didn't mean to be so mean toward you earlier. I was just upset and I was so worried you were going to get hurt in that game. I mean you got hit so hard so many times, and for what? You get the crap beaten out of you so a bunch of other guys can go score and get their names announced and the people cheer for them, but you don't even get a mention or anything." Cindy said

"It's ok I don't mind. Remember at all the Science Fairs I've won. That's were I get all the cheers and praise I want. The only cheers I want are the ones I deserve for Science. Football is just something to do to have some fun." Jimmy said

"Good I'm glad and relieved to hear that." Cindy said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Plus all the working out makes me sexy for you" Jimmy said with a chuckle

Cindy gave him a playful push at this comment, and her own little chuckle. They were in the lab and they sat down on Jimmy's couch. Cindy laid her head into Jimmy's chest and he laid his head above hers so they were wrapped in the other's arms.

They actually looked very happy like this. It was as if every problem and every worry had vanished for these two. Cindy was the one who turned her head to look into Jimmy's ocean blue eyes with her emerald jewel eyes. She gave a smile and said:

"I love you"

Then Jimmy replied back

"I love you to"

With that they closed their eyes and reentered the bliss that was that kiss of love that made all the sorrows and hatred of the world vanish to them.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Well I don't think that's too bad, could be better but alright for now. My apologies if the writing is confusing or just plain bad. Thank-you to my reviewers of the last chapter and to the ones who have reviewed my story. I hope that fulfills my promise of Romance I made last chapter. To anyone who is wondering about that chapter that has Will planning on kidnapping Cindy during the football game, don't worry about it. My next chapter will explain that. Please read and review. Hope my story is being enjoyed thus far and you don't leave thinking this was a waste of your time.


	7. Chapter 7 Ravens

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters, except the ones I made up.

Please Read and Review; Also help with Grammar and spelling would be appreciated.

Summary: The characters are all 16 except Sheen he's 17, and in 11th grade, just the beginning of the school year. Everybody changed in different ways (You'll see how, as it goes along) Jimmy and Cindy are going out, and so are Sheen and Libby, Carl is still single. All is well until a creature from the darkness, comes looking for a key to his loneliness.

I think the spacing is working better and it is easier to read so I will keep trying to do it and make it even better. Also for future reference I will separate the different scenes by markings of x's.

Hi to everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in a good long while but a couple things have prolonged me. One is I was hoping to get more review that what I did with that last chapter, second is I've been busy with personal problems that have stressed me out so bad, I swear I wanted to die. But anyhow here's the next chapter. Hope it is enjoyed.

Vampyric Addiction

Chapter 7

(Will's vampire lair)

WHAM! THUD! The sounds were loud enough to be identified as loud crashes as Clayton's body had been thrown against the wall, then as it fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Whimpers of pain and fear could be heard from the beaten body of the young man. He cried as he curled up into a ball as though he were a heap of garbage in the corner of the room.

"Please master, it wasn't my fault." He choked out through all his fear filled voice.

"You had the simplest task, you gave your word that your job would be accomplished and you failed!" Seared Will through his sharp tongued mouth.

"She never left the crowd. I couldn't pull her away from the other people." Whimpered Clayton; now so afraid that he couldn't even look at his master. Suddenly at the end of his excuse his belly was met with a forceful kick. It was not by Will but by one of the other vampires named Eric Fritz. The kick was strong and hard, knocking the breath out of Clayton, and making him barf up a little.

"You failed. That is your only excuse, so don't even try and give anything else as one." Hissed Fritz.

Eric Fritz was an average sized person. He was almost as old as Will was. He had light black hair that touched the tip of the beginning of his back. He was unusually tan for a vampire, most likely because he had some Native blood that ran through his veins. Fritz wasn't the strongest of vampires, but he was one of the more cunning and persuasive of them. His tongue is said to part of the devil's tongue, because he can make temptations and sins seem so inviting; it was plainly unholy how well he could do it. His eyes were an emerald green that matched the color of sickness. He wore a zipper hoody of the band "The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" and never seemed to take it off; no matter the weather. He wore a dark shade of worn out blue jeans constantly. Eric Fritz is seemingly normal to the naked, ignorant eye, but if you know the facts about him, you would see he is one of the most dangerous of his clan. The danger comes not from a savage brute strength, or elegant fighting styles, but from his serpent tongue and his cut-throat personality. Eric Fritz was the type of person that would kill his own parents, brothers, sisters, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins if it meant he would either gain power or simply because he hated each and every one of them. He was not someone you wanted to try and strike a deal with.

"Tell me something Clayton. Why is it you couldn't get Cindy out of the stands?" asked Will

"Because master, she was really worried over…..Neutron." Clayton finished hesitant at that last word.

"Mmmm. Neutron, what are we going to do about him?" asked Will to know one in particular

Suddenly out of know where Fritz grabbed Clayton of the ground and slammed him into the wall with only a hold of his throat. "Mater do you want him…disposed off?" Fritz asked with a hint of hope in his voice, for the answer that Clayton was his to do with as he pleased. Clayton had so much fear in his eyes of the answer that Will was thinking over in his head. All he could do was have the hope that he won't be handed over to the demon that now had his claws on him.

"Master wait please, I have served you for years. Please master; give me one more chance to proof my usefulness to you." The words were choked out, because Clayton was still in Fritz's death grip. Clayton might as well of been in the grip of the Reaper himself.

"No" Was what William began to say before another one of his clan member's came in. It was a female vampire named Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was a short skinny girl also with black hair. She had it cut in a short style, it only reached down half past her neck, but it did excel her beauty. She is a small girl but she was very deadly. When in her vampire form, she had the killing power of the worst creature in your nightmares. She was limber, and swift in human form, and very deadly with a sharp blade; including her dagger like claws. She is very beautiful looking in the gothic culture's eyes, or in the eyes of any person or culture if it had but a single working eye to use to look upon her. She was easy to talk to and had a sense of humor that made a person's sense of security fall. With brown eyes of the greatest oak tree's stature, she was hard to look away from once you've locked eyes with her. She was much younger than Will or Fritz, she was turned vampire only a good one-hundred and fifty years ago, back in the 1860's or so. She was cunning and a quick whit which only enhanced her ferociousness in combat. Yes Caitlyn was a vampire to be taken seriously; otherwise you would be castrated, and then impaled by morning's first light.

"Will"

"Yes Caitlyn, what is it?" Will asked

"Your pet's are here, and it appears they have information for you." Caitlyn said

"Oh very good, are they in the usual meeting spot?" William asked Caitlyn

"Of course" she said and then stepped aside and let William step past but not before he addressed Clayton.

"I will tell you my decision after I hear this new information. Until then keep him alive, ok Fritz." Said Will

"Very well, if that's what you want" said Fritz

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Upstairs in the living room)

"My pets how are you?" asked Will to a giant flock of ravens flying and sitting in the living room.

The sight was something to behold if you have not seen it before. Hundreds of ravens were in the room alone with William. They all kept their eyes on him and it even seemed like they lowered their heads to him as a token of respect.

Will just stood in the middle of the room feeling as though he were in paradise amongst all the birds of darkness. These birds were special; they were Williams's spies, lookouts, and his pets. Squawking was heard through out the house, as the bird's made noises of what might be happiness upon seeing their master. Will remained in his state of joy until he stopped and lifted his right arm for a perch for one to land on. Once Will lifted out his arm a large raven as black as the darkest of nights flew over to him and landed on his arm. It cooed a tone of respect and happiness for its master. Will simply reached over with his left and started to stroke the back of the bird and asked it.

"So what do you have to tell me today my old friend?" The raven just spread it's wings for some balance and moved over so it could whisper in William's ear.

Once done reporting the smile went from Will's face and it turned into one of hate and wrath. He then have a unbridled hiss toward the sky blaring his teeth which he now formed them into tiny swords in his mouth because of his anger. Once he calmed down he just stood still wit ha face of cold cruelty, while the ravens all flew around him squawking and crying out into the air.

"Jon Nödtveidt, that weakling wants to play does he? Thinks he can destroy me does he. Him and those damned Knights of the Inquisition, have bothered me for too long. I will destroy their greatest Slayer and then I will go and slaughter a church full of nuns, women and children and innocent people. That will be the price for attacking me."

SQUAK, SQUAK, SQUAK Were the sounds of the many ravens crying out to their master.

"We never take more than our fair share, and more than our fill. Can they truly say the same?"

"I will live forever and I will live forever in the arms of my future love, and she will forever in mine. No one will stop me from that" said William

Suddenly Will went down stairs back to the bottom of the house into the darkness. Fritz you haven't killed young Clayton yet have you? Asked Will

"No I haven't, just like I said. But can I kill him now?" asked Fritz

"No I have a very important use for him yet. The most important one yet, so release him and let him be for a while. We have plans to make for a guest."

"Oh thank-you master, thank-you, I promise in my life I will not fail this task. What is it, I will complete upon the word." Said Clayton graveling at Williams feet

"Be patient Clayton, you will know your task soon enough." Will said before walking out with Fritz behind him asking about who the "guest" will be.

"I can't fail again or I'll be fed to that monster. I can't fail again no matter what, I swear I won't." said Clayton, making a blood vow

Sorry again that took so long, but what can I say, I did get it up at least. Sorry if it's confusing or anything like that, my writing is still a big work in progress, so sorry. Hope it is enjoyed anyway, and review please and tell what you want made better. Please and Thank-you Enjoy


	8. Chapter 8 Death is Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters, except the ones I made up. Also I do not own any of the lyrics of the songs used by Slipknot.

Please Read and Review; Also help with Grammar and spelling would be appreciated.

Summary: The characters are all 16 except Sheen he's 17, and in 11th grade, just the beginning of the school year. Everybody changed in different ways (You'll see how, as it goes along) Jimmy and Cindy are going out, and so are Sheen and Libby, Carl is still single. All is well until a creature from the darkness, comes looking for a key to his loneliness.

I think the spacing is working better and it is easier to read so I will keep trying to do it and make it even better. Also for future reference I will separate the different scenes by markings of x's.

Vampyric Addiction

Chapter 8

(Retroville Air Port)

"Now unloading plane 314 from Italy." The announcer said as the passengers unloaded their plane into the U.S. Many people exited the plane into a large mob; including Jon Nödtveidt. He walked down the hallways to the front desk to gather his items.

Jon was able to get in a cab to drive to the outer parts of Retroville to begin his hunt. He was a well trained monster hunter and has hunted William and his clan for many years now; so he was well aware of his flock of raven spies that were flying behind his cab.

"_I'll just let them be my own spies for this trip." _Jon thought to himself.

(Meanwhile back with Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby, and Carl; now all at Retroland.)

The group for the most part was sticking together, but there were cases when one of the two couples left for a bit to do some private riding. Carl was an understanding type of guy that thought as long as he didn't think about it, and as long as at least one of his friends stayed to hang out with him he didn't care. There were times though when he thought of the old days when they were all just friends and even back when it was just him, Sheen, and Jimmy. Yet Carl liked now the best because he saw how happy his friends were; so he was happy about that. He though his certain someone would come along eventually.

"O my god that Bat out of Heck ride just gets more awesome every time." Said Sheen

"I know; I can't believe how many people still puke on it." Said Jimmy

"Eww. That's the part I hate seeing." Libby stated

"Yeah I think it's just nasty." Said Cindy

"Well I don't mean to brag but I still hold the record for the most barfs after so many rides." Said Sheen

"Well don't forget Carl here holds it for the most for a single ride." Said Cindy

"Oh don't remind me." Said Carl pulling out a pink stuffed llama.

"It was horrible, and scary, and horrifying, and made me full of nightmares and tread." Carl said and everybody just looked as though the fun was just sucked out of them.

"Anyway" Said Jimmy "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, what about the water log ride?" asked Libby

"Yeah I want to go ride that." Cindy said

"I think what she means is, she wants to _ride Jimmy_?" whispered Sheen to Carl

At this remark Carl and Sheen started breaking out in laughter.

"What are you dorks laughing about?" asked Cindy

"Nothing at all." Said Sheen chuckling

(At sunset)

The group was all resting at a bench eating some cotton candy.

"When are they supposed to have the fireworks show again?" asked Cindy

"At about 45 minutes after sunset." Said Jimmy

"And how long will that be?" asked Sheen

"Only about 10 minutes more actually." said Jimmy

They stayed sitting eating and talking about how awesome the fireworks should be. Jimmy started about the process of making fireworks and the history of it and the chemical compounds of the explosions. Cindy of course being the first to be annoyed stopped him.

"Hey Nerdtron, you're doing it again." Cindy told him

"Oh crap; sorry about that." Jimmy said

"It's ok" Cindy said giving him a kiss

Jimmy and Cindy started really enjoying the kiss when an announcer spoke through the loudspeaker interrupting.

"Attention, attention everybody, may I please have your attention. The show previously scheduled has sadly been replaced by some new entertainment. The firework show had some difficulties with…the staff…and we are working on the problem. Here is some music for your current amusement. Please rest assures we are working on the problem. Thank-you for your cooperation." The announcer said

"WHAT!" shouted many angry people.

"I can't believe they did that." Jimmy said

"Yeah what could be the problem?" asked Cindy

"Well they said they were having problems with the staff. Maybe they all quit at the last minute as a form of protest or something?" said Libby

"Well they are starting to play some music; maybe it'll be good till the fireworks go." Said Jimmy

"Yeah, let's just be patient, after all this is life, Shit happens right? "Cindy said

"Oh that's very true." The rest of the group all agreed.

Then through the loudspeakers an electric guitar started playing in a tune that was unfamiliar to most of the crowd. It sounded like a heavy playing, like a heavy Metal song. It was Libby in her vast knowledge of music that relised it was the band Slipknot playing, but she didn't listen to them; so the song was unfamiliar to her.

(This is the song Left Behind by Slipknot)

I've known  
Faces that have disappeared in time  
Find me wrapped in glass and slowly soaked in lime  
All my  
Friends have pictures made to make you cry  
I've seen this and wondered  
What I've done to calcify

Suddenly out of the shadows a creature of darkness appeared, not Will but one of his clan; Fritz. He started moving his head to the songs music and lyrics and it wasn't long before he was head banging to it.

(I ignore you)  
As I close my eyes,  
I feel it all slipping away  
(I come towards you)  
We all got left behind,  
We let it all slip away  
(I ignore you)  
as I close my eyes,  
I feel it all slipping away  
(I come towards you)  
We all got left behind,  
We let it all slip away 

Then more creatures of darkness appeared and did the same as the other before, but there were many and they openly showed their fangs. At first some ignorant jocks thought it was a prank by some punks, but they were sadly mistaken. At the jocks first attempt to grab at one of the vampires, there necks were firmly broke with a simple grab at the throat and a crushing squeeze. One female vampire grabbed one of them and started feeding on his blood. The crowd was of course horrified and now in a panic.

I can't stand to see  
Your thalidomide robot face  
I Don't even try it  
You had to be a liar  
Just to infiltrate me  
I'm still drowning! 

The music was getting louder, and the vampires had all the doors and gates locked trapping everybody inside. Unknown to them though they were all but bystanders and in a few cases, meals for the predators. A few of the braver or more foolish ones tried attacking the dancing vampires, but they were either impaled by swords drawn or their skulls were broken by the strength of others. The entire park was now in a panic and the people were running like frightened sheep. In a way, that's all they were to the vampires; sheep, food, playthings.

(I ignore you)  
As I close my eyes,  
I feel it all slipping away  
(I come towards you)  
We all got left behind,  
We let it all slip away  
(I ignore you)  
As I close my eyes,  
I feel it all slipping away  
(I come towards you)  
We all got left behind,  
We let it all slip away

The music was starting to get softer. The mobs of people were praying that the song was over and that this incident was all just an illusion of the words. They were wrong and they soon found that out. The words were becoming only crueler and more heretic to the lord, and soon only louder. By now many were dead; in fact Fritz was killing just to see blood. Near the end he grabbed a young teenage girl no older than 17 and took her behind a bush and fed on her pure virgin blood.

Take this away  
Take this away  
I can feel you in my mouth  
I can taste you on my fingers  
I can hear you like the Holy Ghost  
And kill you if you get too close

As I close my eyes,  
I feel it all slipping away  
(I come towards you)  
We all got left behind,  
We let it all slip away  
(I ignore you)  
As I close my eyes,  
I feel it all slipping away

But the song was coming to a close and the vampire clan was slowing down both their dance and their feeding frenzy. A familiar voice cam onto the loudspeaker, it was the same voice they heard that announced the fireworks show was having difficulties. It began to speak.

"Hello everyone, I and the rest of my clan would like to than-you for your cooperation and your gracious donation of blood; ha-ha." He laughed

"But I fear we must be leaving you; the fireworks are functioning again and I fear I rather don't like fireworks." Said the voice again

"But allow me to come forth and collect my prize, after all; I won this little game."

Just then a darker, colder, more handsome man walked forward out of the darkness. He looked only 18, and was actually dressed in a handsome if not sexy outfit of black.

"Hello everyone, my name is William, Will for short. I do hope that we all may be friends. However I must introduce my self to the most beautiful among us, Cindy Vortex. Will you step forward my dear?" Will asked

Cindy was of course stunned, all this time the group were hiding behind a bathroom house. She was being held by Jimmy in a protective hold. She felt him tighten his wrapped arms around her when Will called her to him. She also noticed the now angry look in his face.

"What does a monster like that want with Cindy?" he asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Cindy will you please come out here?" Will again asked again ever so politely.

"No she won't!" shouted Jimmy

(I come towards you)  
We all got left behind,  
We let it all slip away

We let it all slip away

We let it all slip away

We let it all slip away

We let it all slip away

The song had now ended, and Will now looked irritated.

"I wasn't speaking to you Mr. Neutron; I was speaking to Miss Vortex." Will said

"Well be it all the same that's her answer; just leave before I decide to come out there!" Jimmy shouted

"Ha-ha; do you think your hiding place is good and safe from me?" Will asked

"I can smell you all over there, your fresh blood is giving of a scent so fresh, and your beating hearts are so loud they could be heard a mile away." Will said

"Alright then, I'll just!" Jimmy shouted and ran out of hiding

"Jimmy no!" Cindy screamed attempting to grab him.

Jimmy was now standing before William and the rest of his clan. Not to mention the many bystanders of people who were just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Are you intending to fight me? You release Cindy with her tia-chi martial art skills, she could probably do a better job defending not only herself, but you as well against me right?" said Will in a mocking tone.

"I don't care; you won't lay a hand on her." Jimmy said to Will

William just smiled with his fangs growing longer and more deadly.

"Very well then; come let us begin." Will said

William started in a sprint charge. Vampires can move faster than the blink of an eye and William was more powerful than most. He was coming at Jimmy in all different ways. Jimmy was caught of guard at this light fast speed, before he knew it; William already had his clawed hands around his throat in a squeeze that could break his neck in two.

"JIMMY!" Cindy shouted starting in a run at them.

"Oh my God Jimmy!" shouted Sheen, Carl, and Libby also starting in a run for their friend but were stopped by other vampires grabbing them and holding them back. Cindy was allowed to go on; William wanted her to see Jimmy's death up close.

"Die" Will said to Jimmy as Jimmy was no longer breathing and looked as though he were about to die.

Suddenly William let go of Jimmy and Jimmy dropped to the ground onto his knees grasping for breath Cindy was right there at his aid. But it was not Cindy that saved him, but a man in a trench coat holding a pistol in hand and aiming at William.

"I'm not too late for the party am I?" said Jon Nödtveidt

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok sorry for the long wait for an update. I hope everybody likes this chapter and yes there is going to be a vampire and vampire slayer fight next chapter and someone is going to die. I'm just saying this now but anonymous reviews are allowed so if anybody not registered wants to submit a review; by all means feel free. But most of all just enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 9 A different kind of move

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters, except the ones I made up. Also I do not own any of the lyrics of the songs used by Slipknot.

Please Read and Review; Also help with Grammar and spelling would be appreciated.

Summary: The characters are all 16 except Sheen he's 17, and in 11th grade, just the beginning of the school year. Everybody changed in different ways (You'll see how, as it goes along) Jimmy and Cindy are going out, and so are Sheen and Libby, Carl is still single. All is well until a creature from the darkness, comes looking for a key to his loneliness.

I think the spacing is working better and it is easier to read so I will keep trying to do it and make it even better. Also for future reference I will separate the different scenes by markings of x's.

Vampyric Addiction

Chapter 9

The amusement park had become completely silent. The only sounds were those of the whimpering of small frightened children. William and Jon just stared at each other, as if they were reading the other's mind. Jon's finger was still tight on the trigger of his gun and his other hand was concealed in his trench coat.

"Come" whispered Jon, and with those quiet words the vampires all dashed into the darkness, except for one vampire who came at Jon speeding faster than the blink of an eye.

The dark-haired women came at Jon with every intention of killing him, and planning on using her claws to do so. She came first at Jon's front, but then made a quick movement and was at his side reaching with her dagger nails to slit his throat without a slightest bit of resistance. Jon was too fast for her though, because with a duck down and a whirl of his leg across the ground the vampire jumped in the air to dodge and was right where Jon wanted her to be. She knew she was defenseless up above the ground and without any ground, or any object to push off to dodge the attack; she was dead. "Who's next?" Jon asked very coolly.

Shrieks were heard throughout the park. The female vampires were more emotional about the loss of a "sister" or so to speak. They were not as heartless and as cold as the males were with their comrades. The body of the dead vampire was starting to decompose rapidly and turn to dust. As it did, Jon made the motion of blessing one's self with the crucifix sign of Jesus.

"Come you filthy man." Said one of three vampires who stepped out into the open to do battle with the monster hunter.

"Alright" Jon said pulling out his pistol and shooting at the demons.

The vampire was able to dodge the bullet, then making way for her attack. A male followed as a backup. This was a tactic to avoid a repeat performance of the last attempt to kill him. Many gunshots rang out at the demons making way for their kill. As they were about to reach him he drew out a hook launcher. He shot it into a roller coaster, and it drew him into the twisted maze of metal. The vampires quickly gave chase, and jumped up into the giant ride.

The people still watching feeling fear, and shock at seeing at what had just taken place before them. Many were denying what they just saw because to most this all seemed impossible. Jimmy was no exception to those who didn't believe in magic, monsters, vampires, and all of that.

"In the name of Albert Einstein what is going?" Jimmy asked

"Heck if I know Jimmy, but did that one…thing…that one guy says _he wanted me?_" Cindy asked

"I think he did Cindy." Said Libby

"But why?" Cindy asked

"Who cares why, all that matters is he isn't going to get you." Jimmy stated

"Were those people really…_vampires?" _ Carl asked: he was just joining the conversation because he was in terror.

"Yea dude they seemed like it." Sheen said

"And who was that guy who came and chased them away, and killed that one women?" asked Cindy

"I don't know, but he must be scary to of made all those vampires run." Libby said

"YEA IT AWESOME!" Screamed Sheen

"He was showing all those ultra moves in the battle, and with his vampire slaying guns he shot down the vampires from Hades and freed the riders of Retro Land." Said Sheen

"Ok, that was cool narration Sheen but right now I want to know more about what's going on." Said Jimmy

"Yea me too." Said Cindy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Farther away from the crowd Jon was walking down the path hunting his prey.

"Now where are you?" Jon whispered

"Over here." An echo sounded in the darkness

"No over here" another loud echo rang through the night

Holding his grip tight onto his pistols Jon waited for the opportune moment.

"Down in the darkest places of this scum infested world there are much worse humans lurking after the innocent. I can't see why you and the rest of that so called "Holy Order" insist on hunting me and my children, instead of all the horrible specimens of your own race. Couldn't you do so much more good freeing the world from their clutches rather than destroying the misunderstood creatures of the world Jon?" William said walking down on top of a wall.

"Don't think that question hasn't been asked before. The purpose of "The Knights of the Inquisition" is to free the world from the plagues set forth by the devil; the plagues set forth by man are its own fault and therefore man must deal with their own problems. "Thou shall not interfere" that is what God said unto man, and it is to that oath that we keep." Jon said

"I see, well that is too bad you fools choose to sit back and let innocent die at the hands of those who kill for their own gain. My children only kill what they need and we do it to live; to survive Jon." Said William

"To protect the innocent from falling to your dark enslavement is my justification William, you keep innocent people as servants and ruin their lives and take away their God given free will and bend it to your own for your own desires. So don't point the blame at others when you are just as guilty as they." said Jon

"You arrogant son of a" hissed Will before jumping out of the way of a hail of gunfire

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jimmy said as they neared Jon and William

"Sounds like gunfire, we must be close to that guy the vampires were scared of." Said Libby

"Yeah, and by all the gun shots that must mean we're close to the vampires too." Said Cindy

Smoke cleared as Jon halted his storm of bullets to see if a corpse was left in the wake. He held his weapons in the air ready for another hail storm of bullets to come down on any poor soul to be in the path. However there in the middle of all the dust and darkness stood William. He was bleeding furiously and standing there with his head down to the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" laughter of the dark prince rang out as he lifted his head with a smile that could give even the toughest man the chills.

Jon stood still pointing his guns at Will; he looked confused for this was the first time that he has ever actually hit William before. Every other time that he subjected a vampire that gunfire from his holy water dipped silver bullets, they dropped down in an instant. William however stood before him smiling, and looking as though he was in any pain at all.

"O My God" said Cindy

"But how? He must have been hit with more than a dozen shots and all in a lethal kill area too. How is he still standing?" said Jimmy

"Duh he's a vampire; you can't kill them with mortal weapons." Said Sheen

"But then why would that guy shoot him if he didn't think it would kill him?" asked Carl

"I don't know guys, he looks as confused as we are, if not more." Said Libby pointing at Jon's surprised expression.

The gang continued to watch the fight that lay before them from a safe location, so they were behind a bush and bench just within hearing range of the two fighters.

"You looked baffled at why I still stand before you Jon." William said

"A little, every other vampire I have ever shot has died. Yet you still stand and look as though you didn't feel it." Jon said

"Well as you should know, I'm different from my children, and I don't die so easy." William said

"Oh well, you know what they say "if at first you don't succeed try, try again" right?" Jon asked aiming for another try at mowing William down with bullets.

"I'd love to duke it out with you Jon and let you continue embarrassing yourself by failing to kill me but, my lovely flower has come to me." William turned his head toward the gang, actually toward Cindy.

"Ah" they all gasped.

"Caitlyn pick Cindy up and let us have our leave." William said

"As you wish Will." Caitlyn said as she stood behind the five teenagers. All of them were surprised at her presence for none of them had detected her and she was right there beside them, right under there noses and none had noticed. Caitlyn launched out and grabbed Cindy in a bear hug gold so she could not fight her way out of her arms.

"Hey let me go now!" Cindy yelled at Caitlyn

"Not likely little one." Caitlyn said back

"Let her go NOW!" YELLED Jimmy launching forward grabbing and punching Caitlyn in the face and doing all in his power to free Cindy.

"Get of me you fool." Caitlyn said slashing her claws into Jimmy, but Jimmy refused to let go.

"Don't worry Jimmy we'll help!" yelled Sheen, Carl and Libby but Fritz jumped in there way and pulled back his arm and with one swipe knocked all three of them back. Then he turned toward Jimmy. Fritz drew out a dagger.

Jon ran toward them but William jumped him from behind and tossed him across the yard into a concession stand.

"Hurry up you fools." William hissed

"Just give me a sec." said Fritz rising is dagger above Jimmy

"JIMMY LOOK OUT!" yelled Cindy

Jimmy looked above him and saw the blade, yet he thought of Cindy and just continued to fight to free her. He pulled out his laser watch and tried burning into the flesh of Caitlyn to make her let go.

"Jimmy just let go." Cindy said

"No I won't." Jimmy said back

"Brave is what you are, but you are even more foolish." Said Fritz

Cindy did the only thing she could do to make Jimmy let go so he would live; she kicked him in the crotch. The pain made Jimmy let go and fall back onto the ground. Fritz shot down the blade and it smashed into the ground.

"Damn, missed" said Fritz pulling out the dagger

"Who cares, he let go, come on Fritz." Said Caitlyn jumping off with Cindy

Fritz looked at Jimmy huddled in pain yet trying to crawl after Cindy.

"_I have the feeling I'll have another chance to kill you."_ Fritz thought to himself before following Caitlyn

"I'll see you later I suppose Jon. We'll have to finish this later."

"Hope that's ok with you" William said and then disappearing into the shadows.

"That's disappointing." Whispered Jon to himself, while getting up off the ground.

Sheen, Libby and Carl got up and headed over to Jimmy. Jimmy was still on the ground.

"Jimmy are you ok?" asked Libby

"No I'm not ok! Those basterds took Cindy; I have to go get her." Jimmy said

"Wrong my young friend. I will go get her." Jon said walking over to them

"Ok that's it, just who do you think you are, who were those guys, what is going on here, and WHY DID THEY TAKE CINDY!" shouted Libby

"YEA" agreed Sheen and Carl.

"Well I guess I can answer your questions to the best of my abilities. First my name is Jon Nödtveidt, those guys were vampires. The one I was fighting's name was William, and he's the leader. The girl's name s Caitlyn, and the fellow with the knife that tried to kill you (he pointed at Jimmy) his name is Eric Fritz. What's going on here is my sources say William has finally broken under the loneliness of his own heart and we are assuming that he has fallen in love with your friend Cindy and he has taken her to make her his vampire wife. Any more questions?" Jon asked

"I have one." Said Sheen

"Um if you went against Ultra Lord in a target competition, how do you think you'd do against him?"

"Well with his proton blasters I probably would lose but I think I could hold my own for a while." Jon said

Sheen stood amazed.

"He what about Cindy, how can he make her his…w-w-wife?" Said Jimmy

"I don't know." Jon said, but I'm here to stop it.

"Well then let's get a move on her boys." Libby said

My deepest apologies for the long, long time it took me to update. But I had bad writers block and some troubles going on so you know. I hope that my story is being enjoyed and that this chapter is done well enough to read and understand. Please, please review it, I have allowed the Anonymous reviews feature so you don't need to be a member to review. Last of all a big thank-you to acosta perez jose ramiro for my only review. You rock.


	10. Chapter 10 Please don't rape me

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters, except the ones I made up

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters, except the ones I made up.

Please Read and Review; Also help with Grammar and spelling would be appreciated.

This chapter is **M, Mature rated** for reasons that I won't bother to say. I found my writing call while I was away, and here is but a small taste of it. Enjoy

Vampyric Addiction

Chapter 10

Back at the ruined shit-hole of house that the vampire clan lived, Fritz had brought Cindy back down into the dark basement where all the music equipment was set up. As predicted, Cindy was not willing to be taken, as would a small child that was preparing to be raped by a big, fat demon cock. Cindy was able to put some of her tai-chi skills to work on the beast.

"You stupid disrespectful CUNT!" yelled Fritz at Cindy while holding his sore eyes after getting a hit from Cindy's foot.

"Now I'm going to kick your ass for kidnapping me, and for calling me that!!" screamed Cindy back at him

Cindy got into her defensive position ready fro one of the demons to charge, but not a single one did. In fact, they all just stood erect and still, as if waiting for something. Cindy noticed this, so she with her inquisitive mind did the only thing it knew to do at that moment.

"What's going, why aren't any of you freaks doing something?!" said Cindy

"Hehehe" giggled Harley

Cindy then felt a cold presence behind her, but what tipped her off was just the cold breath that was breathing on her neck.

"At last I get too meet and talk to you, Cindy" said Will

Cindy replied with an attempting kick with the side of Will's head as the destination. The vampire caught her leg with his hand without even blinking however.

"Poor Cindy, your mastery of the martial arts will be of no help to you here." said Will

"That's a good thing for us, bad for you, but in the end, you will be happy they are of no use to you." Said William motioning for all the others to leave, and that would leave Cindy alone with William.

"You can trust me on that one." Said Will

"Why the fuck am I here?! Why did you fucking kidnap me, and who the hell are you?!" screamed Cindy

"You are here because I sent for you; I kidnapped you because it will be the best when push-comes-to-shove, and allow me to introduce myself, I am William."

"Well William, allow me to prove you wrong on the statement my martial arts will be of no help to me."

Cindy then started an array of punches at Will, then a mix of kicks and leaping attacks. Sadly for Cindy, Will either dodged or blocked every attack as if wiping off his clothes, ridding himself of filth. He twirled, and leaped in the air, and moved his body as if it were a graceful dance rather than a young woman fighting for her freedom from her captor. Cindy however, was not dancing, and was not enjoying watching Will enjoy himself so much while she was trying to destroy him.

"Stop it! Stop enjoying it you freak!" yelled Cindy

"Why should I not, you're a piece of art Cindy, I mean just look at you."

"The fire in your eyes, the passion in your heart, the wind blowing in your golden hair; it makes me want you even more."

"You sick son of a bitch!" yelled Cindy

"Why am I the sick son of a bitch!" screamed Will into Cindy's face after he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a constricting grip so she could not escape his grasp.

"What makes me so vile, and horrible?!"

"I could do sooo many horrible and grotesque things to you, and you know what; not a single person would ever find you, or help you, or avenge you."

"O let me tell you of all I could do to you Cindy."

"I could simply just of taken you and brought you here to rape you, to fuck your virgin body till there was nothing but a lifeless putrid little slut of a shell."

"Yes brought you here just to take my dick and ruin your tight pussy, destroy your asshole, and drown you in my vile seed, because if I so chose, that is all you would get to eat and drink till the day your God forsaken life ends."

"Then your corpse becomes just another toy for my fancy off necrophilism." All this said by Will with a coldest of tones.

"O but let us not forget, I could have just let you get the cock from my entire clan."

"Have you ever been double plugged Cindy, that and with a pussy in your mouth?" asked Will

"No, I thought as much; well you know if I fed you to my clan, after doing that to you; they would feed of every single drop of that live giving red purity." whispered William into Cindy's ear.

Cindy was already trembling, her heart going faster than any human heart, and tears welding in her eyes from the mere thought of any of that happening to her. She was not completely ready to believe her kidnappers were real vampires. She was convinced that they were all murders and now emitting psychotic rapists as well. Cindy was losing all feeling in her legs and fear had actually taken the place of fury in her mind. She had fallen down onto her knees.

"Don't be scared Cindy." Said Will

"I'm not going to do or let any of those things happen to you."

"I promise." Will whispered into her ear

Cindy just kept breathing hard, her mind racing faster than it had ever before.

It is shorter compared to my previous chapters, and took a long time to update, but I like this chapter best so far. Read, review and enjoy.


End file.
